Bobby Brownpants
Bobby Brownpants is a spin-off series, created by sponge45, of the original show SpongeBob Squarepants. Bobby Brownpants is exactly like SpongeBob Squarepants, including the episodes, but the characters are human's counterparts and their town is called Bikini Bottomville, California. 'Characters' Bobby Brownpants(character)-'SpongeBob's human counterpart. Like SpongeBob, he likes fry cooking, bubble blowing, karate and, bee catching, jellyfishing. He lives in a orange house with a green roof, with his cat, Gary. He works at the human world version of the Krusty Krab, still called the Krusty Krab. '''Patrick Ross- '''Patrick Star's human counterpart. He is Bobby's best friend. Like his counterpart, he likes bubble blowing, bee catching, and, also eats a lot. He lives in a wooden shack. '''Sandy Peek-'''Sandy Cheeks's human counterpart. She's a she is a really smart techwiz and a karate master, like Sandy Cheeks. She is a cow girl from Texas, who is very fond of nuts, and lives in a giant treehouse. '''Warden Tickles-'''Squidward's human counterpart. He's an artist and a clarinet player, like Squidward. He lives in a tall, blue, and circular house. He gets very annoyed by Bobby and Patrick. He works at the Krusty Krab as the cashier. '''Eugene Krabbs-'''Mr. Krabs's human counterpart. Like Mr. Krabs, he is money obsessed, cheap, and also a pirate. His daughter, still named pearl, is big and unpopular. '''Gary-'''Gary the snail's cat counterpart. He is Bobby's pet cat. Gary is sometimes annoyed by the dumb mistakes of his owner, much like Gary the snail with SpongeBob. '''Sheldon Plankt-'''Plankton's human counterpart. He's an evil genius, who tries to steal the krabby patty secret recipe and put his arch competitor, Mr. Krabbs, out of business. Like plankton, he owns a restaurant called the "Chum Bucket" and has a computer wife, Kally. 'Episodes-Season 1 1a. Human Help Wanted-''' Bobby gets a job at the Krusty Krab. 'character debuts-' Bobby Brownpants, Patrick Ross, Warden Tickles, Mr. Krabbs, and Gary '1b. Leaf Blower-' Bobby tries to get a big leaf off of his lawn. '1c. Tea at the Treehouse-' Bobby meets Sandy peek and is invited to have tea at her treehouse. 'character debut-' Sandy peek '2a. Bubble Teacher Bobby-' Bobby starts a bubble stand to let people blow bubbles and also to teach how to blow bubbles. '2b. Bee Catching-' Things are disastrous for Warden when Bobby and Patrick take him bee catching. '3a. Sheldon Plankt-' Sheldon mind controls Bobby to get the krabby patty secret formula. 'character debuts-' Sheldon Plant, Kally '3b. Krusty Krab pizza delivery-' Bobby and Warden get lost delivering pizza. '4a. Home Sweet Home-' Bobby must move back in with his parents when his house is destroyed. 'character debuts-' Harry and Martha Brownpants '4b. No Pickles-' When Bobby "forgets to put pickles on a krabby patty" he loses his confidence and can't do anything right. '5a. Hall Monitor chaos-' When Bobby becomes the hall monitor, he and Patrick create chaos. 'character debuts-' Ms. Puffins '5b. Sandy's space Rocket-' Bobby and Patrick create chaos, after sneaking on to Sandy's rocket. '6a. Opposite Day fun-' Warden tricks SpongeBob and Patrick into thinking it's opposite day. '6b. Sheldon's F.U.N. Time-' Bobby and Sheldon become friends, because Bobby thinks Sheldon is lonely. '7a. Big Bobby Buffpants-' Bobby orders inflatable muscles to impress Sandy. '7b. Battle for Employee of the Month-' For Halloween Bobby becomes a ghost. '8a. Karate Obsessed-' Bobby gets in trouble with Mr. Krabbs, after he and Sandy get obsessed with karate. '8b. Dream Time-' Bobby pops out of his dream and visits other peoples dreams. '9a. Sniffles-' Bobby gets the sniffles. '9b. The Paper-' Bobby plays around with Wardens Bubblegum wrapper, making Warden jealous. '10a. Arrgh, Treasure-' Mr. Krabbs, Bobby, and Patrick search for treasure. '10b. Rock Bottomville-' Bobby is stuck in Rock Bottomville when he misses the bus back to Bikini Bottomville. '11a. Back Home in Texas-' Sandy decides to return to Texas, when she feels homesick. '11b. Walking Small-' Sheldon tricks Bobby into becoming assertive and making him drive everyone away. '12a. Fools in April-' Warden pranks Bobby. '12b. The Spatula of Neptune-' Neptune challenges Bobby to a cooking contest, after Bobby releases the golden spatula. '''Episodes-Season 2 1a. How to Tie your Shoes-''' Bobby tries to learn how to tie his shoes, when he forgets how. '1b. Cashiers Day Off-' Mr. Krabbs leaves Warden in charge, while he's at the hospital, So he takes the day off, leaving Bobby at the Krusty Krab alone. '2a. Something Smells-' Bobby and Patrick get bad breath after eating the sundae the Bobby made. '2b. Big Pink Loser-' Patrick wants an award, so he does everything Bobby does, because of how many awards Bobby has. '3a. Imitation Eugene Krabbs-' Sheldon uses a robot version of Mr. Krabbs to get the krabby patty secret recipe. '3b Rainbow Patty Hype-' Bobby makes "pretty patties", colored krabby patties. '4a Kisses from Grandma-' Bobby is embarrassed, when his grandma kisses him. '4b. Dumped hard-' Bobby is jealous when Gary wants to hang out with Patrick instead of him. '5a. Free Rider-' Ms. Puffin is worried, when she gives Bobby his license, so she doesn't have to deal with him. '5b. The Smoking Pebble-' Bobby throws a pebble at a big alligator. '6a. Walk the Plank-' Bobby, Patrick, and Warden climb aboard the Flying Dutchman's Ship. '6b. Bathing Gary-' Bobby tries to give Gary a Bath. '7a. The Chum Buckets New Employee-' Bobby has to work for Sheldon. '7a. DoodleBobby Pencilpants-' Bobby finds a magic pencil, that makes anything he draws real, which he uses to make a doodle Bobby. '7b. The Night Shift-' Bobby and Warden have to work the night shift. '8a. Love at First Sight-' Mr. Krabbs instantly falls in love with Bobby's driving teacher, Ms. Puffin. '8b. No Breaks-' Bobby procrastinates on his essay for driving school. '9a. Artist?-' Bobby joins the art class Warden is teaching. '9b. Bee Catcher-' Mr. Krabbs has Bobby catch bees, so he can sell their honey on patties. '10a. The Battle of the Frycooks-' Bobby and Patrick compete against each other in the annual Frycook Games. '10b. Strike-' Bobby and Warden go on strike. '11. Sea Switch-' Bobby and SpongeBob switch worlds, while Sheldon and Plankton team up, So SpongeBob must stop Sheldon Plankt and Bobby must stop Plankton. '''Episodes-Season 3 Category:sponge45 Category:Spin-Offs